


What could happen in 2x17 continued

by gemimalee



Series: 2x17 fic [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, New Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 21:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11700048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemimalee/pseuds/gemimalee
Summary: People yelled at me for ending my 2x17 fic with angst so I tried to fix it!!!!





	What could happen in 2x17 continued

Alec ran, he didn’t think he had ever run so fast in his life and he didn’t even know where he was going, he couldn’t see where he was going, there were tears streaming down his face and his legs were burning but he just had to keep running. One foot after the other hitting the pavement, hoping to take him somewhere where he wouldn’t feel so broken. 

Alec didn’t notice he had run into Central Park and was running on grass now, over the uneven terrain with his vision blurred. He didn’t notice the rock in front of him and as his left foot hit one of the rocks, he tripped and fell, hard, slamming into the ground and smashing his head onto the cold, hard rock. Alec moaned in pain and rolled over so that he was facing the sky. 

When did it get dark, and when did it start raining, he thought. Alec lifted his hand up and wiped at his face, before bringing his hand into his eyeline, before focusing on his hand and realising it wasn’t rain he felt pouring down his face but blood from where he must had hit his head.  
Alec knew he should get up, he knew he should get his stele and heal his head. He kept telling himself to get up but he could barely hear his own thoughts over the pounding in his head. The only voice he could really hear was another part of him telling him there was no point to get up. What would be getting up to? Without Magnus he had lost the life he thought he was had, he had lost the future he had been planning, he’d lost everything. So he continued to lay there as his eyes started to close and his pulse started to slow as he drifted into unconsciousness and he finally felt what he wanted to feel…..nothing. 

Magnus sat on the floor long after the sobbing had stopped, long after he’d broken his hand punching the hardwood floor. Now he sat cross legged in the middle of his entranceway starting at the dented floorboards, slowly healing his hand with magic.  
It’s funny how when your heart hurts so much you don’t even feel physical pain, Magnus thought to himself. 

A sudden banging on his door made him jump and he dropped his hands. The banging continued, loud and demanding. Magnus felt a slither of hope well up inside him, perhaps Alec was back. Magnus jumped to his feet and ran to the door and flung it open. But on the other side wasn’t Alec, it was Jace, an out of breath, covered in sweat, Jace. 

“WHERE IS HE” Jace demanded. 

Magnus furrowed his eyebrows, “where’s who?” Magnus has no idea what was going on. 

“ALEC, WHERE IS HE? I KNOW HE CAME HERE, WHAT’S GOING ON? WHAT HAPPENED? WHY DO YOU HAVE BLOOD ON YOUR HANDS? MAGNUS WHY DIDN’T YOU CAL ME?” Jace was desperate and distraught and Magnus for the life of him could not process what was going on.

“Alec isn’t here, he left hours ago?” Magnus asked almost as a question. “I assumed he would have gone to see you or Isabelle, after…” Magnus stopped himself mid sentence and looked down. “and the blood is nothing, it’s mine.” Magnus waved his hands and cleared himself of the blood. 

Jace started at Magnus and blinked, finally taking in the appearance of the warlock before him, Magnus’ makeup was almost non existent except for the dark eye makeup that was streaked down his face as if he had been crying, his hair was stuck up in all directions as if he had been tugging at it and his eyes were bloodshot and he looked exhausted. 

“wait” Jace finally spoke, at a much lower volume. “you don’t know where Alec is either? So no one knows what happened to him?” Jace’s voice had gone hollow as if he had just realised the true danger of the situation. 

Magnus felt so confused, he opened his mouth to say something but as his eyes drifted down he noticed Jace was clutching his parabatai rune so hard it looked like it hurt. With every breath Jace took it looked like it was getting harder and harder to breathe. Magnus’ heart dropped and as he spoke he felt himself get a little dizzy, “Jace, what’s happening, what do you feel?”

Jace looked up with desperation and devastation in his eyes, “that’s just it” he just about whispered, “I barely feel anything anymore. I felt a wave of intense pain for a little while and then all of a sudden it stopped, and not in a good way, in a, someone just ripped my heart out kind of way. I feel like I’m losing a part of myself, a very important part of myself. Magnus something is wrong.”  
Magnus couldn’t breathe, what had he done, he had sent Alec out of his apartment distraught and not thinking and now he was in danger. What if Theodore had decided to take matters into his own hands without checking if Magnus had done what he wanted first. 

“I’m going to kill him” Magnus gritted out. 

“Kill who? Magnus we have to find Alec not kill him?”

“I’m not talking about Alec and with that Magnus spun around and rushed into his room, he was barely gone a second before he was returned, holding one of Alec’s t shirts in his hands.” 

“Jace, I’m going to track him, but I’ve had a hell of a day and I might need some of your strength to do this.”

Jace immediately stepped forward and stretched his hand out, “take what you need.” Magnus looked up at Jace and thought back to when those words had been spoken to him by Alexander. He took a deep breath to steady himself, clutched the t shirt in one hand and clasped Jace’s hand in the other and began to focus. He tracked the feeling as it left Brooklyn and went into the city, the second he felt that he was in Central Park, Magnus dropped Jace’s hand and spun his hands around creating a portal in front of him and stepped through it, without a word to Jace.  
Luckily Jace was just as quick and jumped through the portal after Magnus, they both landed in the middle of Central Park and as Magnus held Alec’s shirt he started to walk through the park following the track as it got stronger as he made his way left. 

They had been walking for about ten minutes when Jace spoke up 

“Magnus are you sure he’s here?” he sounded worried, not mistrusting. 

“Yes, I know it, we just have to find…” Magnus trailed off, they had been walking along a small path and as he looked over to his left he saw him and Magnus felt his heart stop and the blood drain from his face. 

“no” Magnus gasped, dropping the shirt he ran the few metres until he reached Alec, Jace having followed his eyeline was right behind him. Alec was pale as a ghost, with blood staining the entire left side of his face, his hands were also covered in blood and his neck was at a disturbing angle. As Magnus placed his hands on his face he felt how cold he was, it was as if he had been dipped in ice. 

“Alexander” he whispered, “please don’t leave me” 

“Magnus he’s breathing!” Jace jolted Magnus back into the present, “barely but I can feel it, you have to do something” 

Magnus took a deep breath, placed his hands on either side of Alec’s head, closed his own eyes and focused every ounce of energy he had into healing Alec. He could feel his magic seeping out of him and into Alec’s body, he could feel Alec getting warmer and stronger as the seconds passed, as Magnus opened his eyes he noticed the split down his head was stitching back together and the colour was coming back into his skin. It was working, everything would be fine, Magnus thought. 

Magnus didn’t notice that he had started swaying, using up every bit of magic he had to bring the man he loved back to him, but he didn’t care, he continued to pump his magic into Alec’s body. 

“MAGNUS, MAGNUS” it took him a little while for Magnus to realise someone was shouting his name, he looked over to Jace who was shaking him, when did he get that close. 

“he’s fine Magnus, you can stop, you’re going to end up like he was if you don’t.” 

Magnus slowly moved his head away from Jace and back towards Alec and saw he was right, Alec was staring into Magnus’ eyes, each of his hands on Magnus’ hands that were still on his face. Magnus had not felt such relief in a sight since the night he thought Alexander had died when the whole soul sword ordeal had happened. He felt his magic cut off, he wasn’t sure if he had done that or if he had finally run out of steam, but he didn’t care, all that matter was Alec was alright. 

Magnus slid his hands down from Alec’s face to his neck and as Alec slowly sat up he rested their foreheads together and breathed, soaking in the feeling that he was okay. 

“Magnus” Alec whispered, “what are you doing here?” 

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT IS HE DOING HERE, HE SAVED YOU YOU STUPID IDIOT, YOU WERE DYING, AND HE SAVED YOU” Jace screamed at him. “I was worried sick, do you know how close you were, how I felt!?” 

Alec was barely listening still focused on Magnus’ face so close to his, so beautiful. Alec pulled his face away from Magnus’ and brushed his knuckles down his cheek while Magnus kept his eyes closed.  
“Jace I just fell and hit my head it’s fine” Alec looked over at Jace, keeping his hands on Magnus’ face to see Jace gaping at him. 

“You’re telling me I went through all this over you tripping over and hitting your head on a rock, that’s how you nearly died.” Jace closed his eyes and pinched his nose, “could you be any more mundane.” 

Alec huffed out a laugh and looked back at Magnus as Jace continued to grumble. Magnus still had his eyes closed and had his hands clasped in his lap, it was then that Alec realised Magnus was crying. 

“Magnus” he gasped, “are you okay?” the second the words were out of his mouth Magnus launched himself into Alec’s lap and wrapped his arms around his neck and held on like his life depended on it. It took Alec a second to catch up, and after a beat he wrapped his arms around Magnus’ body and held on just as tight, as he felt Magnus’ tears on his neck, he felt himself start to cry again. 

“Alec I’m so sorry” Magnus whispered “so, so, sorry, I never should have broken up with you, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, please don’t leave me.” Magnus was getting worked up, hiccupping more and more with each word he got out. 

Alec moved his feet so that he could kiss Magnus on the cheek and spoke “I would never leave you.”

They both continued to sit there holding each other and trying to catch their breathes until Jace interrupted them. 

“Wait a minute, you guys broke up? Magnus is that why you had blood on your hands and looked as if you were dying before I even told you about Alec?” Jace asked confused. 

Alec pulled Magnus’ face back so that he could look into his eyes, “Magnus? You hurt yourself? Why?” 

Magnus opened his mouth to reply but all three of them jumped at the sudden crack of noise. 

“Well, well, well, Magnus Bane, seems like we have a problem.” 

The sound of the voice made Magnus tense and take a deep breath. Magnus brought his hands off of Alec and slowly stood up and turned around, facing Theodore. 

“How can I help you” Magnus spoke, and he noticed out of the corner of his eye that Alec had stood up and moved to his right side, as Jace approached and stood on his left, both stood tall and like the soldiers they were. 

Theodore let out a small laugh, “it’s like you think I’m joking Magnus, some of the warlocks told me you wouldn’t listen, some of them said you can’t come between Magnus and his latest obsession but I thought you’d at least respect his life enough to not play with it.” 

Magnus felt Alec’s hand move down his arm and intertwine their fingers together, “Magnus what is he talking about?”

“Ah, dear shadowhunter, it’s quite simple, Magnus had a choice to make, severe his relationship with you or let you die, and it seems like he has made his choice.” Theodore stepped forward and Magnus pulled Alec behind him by his hand. 

“Magnus” Jace whispered, “you just tracked and healed Alec, you can’t do this.” 

Magnus ignored him, “Theodore, I’m afraid the only person who isn’t leaving here tonight is you, I won’t be threatened.” 

Alec pulled his hand from Magnus’ grip and pushed him to the side, “I won’t let you do this Magnus.”  
But before Alec could even blink Magnus had taken a deep breath, conjured a portal and grabbed both Jace and Alec’s arms and shoved them through.

“MAGNUS” Alec screamed as he fell, once the portal closed, Alec and Jace hit the ground with a thud in the living room of Magnus’ loft and Alec was immediately on his feet,  
“JACE WE HAVE TO GO.” 

“Alec” Jace spoke quietly “there’s no way we can be quick enough” 

“No, no, no, no, Jace please, lets go” Alec felt tears spring to his eyes again. 

Once Magnus closed the portal he felt himself stumble and he caught himself before he fell.

“That is quite possibly the dumbest thing you’ve ever done, you didn’t even get to say goodbye to your Nephilim. But I guess I’ll just have to kill you” 

“Do what you want” Magnus spoke with more determination than he felt. 

“alright, we’ll just have to settle this here and then I’ll kill him.”

Magnus felt his glamour drop and his cat eyes come out, hearing that Theodore had no desire to spare Alec, even if Magnus himself was dead sparked his magic inside of him. 

“You will do no such thing.” Magnus growled. “I am the High Warlock of Brooklyn and if it takes every single ounce of magic I have left to destroy you I will.”

Theodore cocked his head and smirked, but before he could even get a word out, Magnus had conjured all of his strength into red, strong strands of magic that looked like tentacles, they protruded from Magnus’ hands and made their way towards Theodore, wrapping around every inch of his body before constricting around his limbs. 

“Magnus” 

but he was done listening to the words coming out of this pathetic warlock, Magnus screamed and whipped his arms back so that his magic ripped Theodore into pieces and turned him into a cloud of dust. 

Magnus stood heavy on his feet, panting, but even though he felt as if he would drop at any second, he felt a rush of relief, his Alexander would be safe, and that’s all that mattered. 

As Magnus felt his knees give out, he dropped but before he hit the ground he felt someone catch him. 

“Magnus what have you done”  
It was a female voice, and as Magnus drifted off he dreamed of comfort and his Alexander.

 

Alec was pacing the entryway of Magnus’ loft, he had called Catarina and told her what was happening and asked her to portal to Magnus to help him, she said she was on it and Alec hadn’t heard anything for a while. There were so many thoughts running through Alec’s head he didn’t even know which one to focus on, what if that man had been more powerful than Magnus, who even was that man, why did he want to kill Alec, did he want to kill Magnus, why did Magnus portal them away, was Magnus okay, was Magnus dead.” 

Finally the click of the front door made Alec spin around and run to the doorway and he swung it open for whoever was on the other side. 

Alec let out a breath at the site before immediately feeling his stress return. It was Catarina and Magnus, but Catarina was holding an unconscious Magnus in her arms and she was breathing heavily. 

“His stupid wards wouldn’t let me portal into his loft so I just had to carry the moron up ten flights of stairs.” 

Alec took Magnus from Catarina’s arms and held him in a bridal fashion and held him close to himself and walked into the lounge room, gently depositing him onto the sofa and sitting on the edge himself, holding onto Magnus’ hands. 

“How is he?” Alec whispered. 

“He’ll be fine, he’s just immensely exhausted his magic and I’ve had to put him into a deep sleep with my magic so that it can rejuvenate. He probably won’t awaken any earlier than tomorrow. 

“I can stay with him if you like Alec?” Catarina offered. 

“No” Alec quickly replied “no, I’ll stay with him, I’m never letting him out of my sight ever again.” He spoke without taking his eyes off of Magnus’s face, he didn’t think he’d ever let his eyes trail away from the man again. 

Jace took a step forward, “Alec I’m going to head back to the institute, let everyone know that you’re okay and what’s happening, don’t worry about coming back until Magnus is better.” 

“Thanks Jace, and thanks for finding me, and helping Magnus.” 

“Alec” Jace spoke again, this time sounding serious. Alec dragged his eyes away from Magnus, clutching his hands even tighter as he looked at Jace. 

“Make Magnus tell you what happened here, I have never seen anyone in the state he was when I got here, I don’t know exactly what happened between you two but figure it out, and for god’s sake, never break up, I can’t do this again.” 

Alec felt a small smile break out onto his face, “thanks Jace.” And with that Jace turned and walked out of the loft. 

Catarina placed her hand on Alec’s shoulder, “let me know if you need anything, but you shouldn’t, once he wakes he should just be a bit tired and sore but after that he’ll be fine. I’m glad he’s got you Alec.” 

Alec smiled up at her and looked back down at Magnus, “I’m glad I’ve got him.” And as Catarina left Alec felt the day wear on him. He was exhausted, he knew he should get some sleep but he couldn’t leave Magnus and he was too scared to move him, so he crossed his legs on the ground, rested his head on the couch, wrapped his arms around Magnus’ arm and gazed up at Magnus’ resting face. He felt his eyes start to close, he wanted to stay awake and watch Magnus, he really did but sleep took over and he fell into a deep sleep. 

Magnus felt himself slowly emerge from what felt like the deepest sleep he’d ever had in his entire life, the first thing he noticed was that he felt like he had been hit by a truck, the second thing was that someone was clutching onto his arm like their life depended on it. As he slowly opened his eyes, he blinked a couple times adjusting to the light that was streaming through the window. As he looked down at his arm he saw a sight that made his heart clench with so much love it was almost painful. Alec was fast asleep, clutching Magnus’ arm, with his brow furrowed as if all he cared about was holding onto Magnus and nothing else, even in sleep. He lifted his arm that was being held and stroked Alec’s fringe out of his face and let his hand run down Alec’s face and down to his jaw where he cupped his face and ran his thumb back and forth along his face. 

Alec began to stir, clenching his eyes tighter before stretching out his neck and looking up at the source of the person who was touching him. As his eyes met Magnus’ he noticed that Magnus was looking down at him with a smile on his face, Alec felt himself smile back, content in this moment. 

It was then that the day before caught up with Alec’s brain and he leapt to his feet, 

“Magnus you’re okay! Thank god, I thought I was going to lose you” and with that Alec let himself drop onto of Magnus’ body, slipping both his arms underneath Magnus’ body and held on, intertwining their legs together and resting his head on Magnus’ shoulder and burrowed his face in Magnus’ neck.

Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec and placed a kiss on top of Alec’s head and spoke in a rough, sleepy voice 

“Of course I am my dear Alexander, I would never leave you, never, in a million lifetimes.” 

Alec kissed Magnus on the neck and brought himself up onto his elbows so that he could stare down at Magnus’ face. 

“Magnus” he breathed out, and lent down and pressed a kiss to Magnus’ mouth. The kiss was firm but not demanding, Alec was trying to push all the love he felt into this one kiss so that Magnus knew what he was feeling.  
As they broke apart Alec spoke again,  
“Magnus I know I don’t know the whole story and I know you broke up with me for some self-sacrificing reason to do with that crazy warlock, but please, promise me, next time, just talk to me, I never want to feel like I’ve lost you again.”

Magnus closed his eyes and took a breath before speaking. He looked deep into Alec’s eyes and tried to put as much meaning into every word that he spoke, 

“Alec, I am so sorry, for everything that happened, I don’t know what I was thinking, I was just so worried about you and..” 

Before Magnus could finish his sentence Alec had leant down and kissed him again.

“Magnus, I know, just promise me, and we can talk about it properly later.” 

“Alec, of course, I promise” he whispered, “I promise” he kissed Alec on the lips, “I promise” another kiss, “I promise” and he placed one last kiss on Alec’s lips before pulling Alec back down onto his body, the weight of the other man grounding him in the moment that they were here, they were together and they were alive. 

“I love you, Magnus” Alec whispered into Magnus’ chest. 

“I love you too, Alexander”  
Magnus spoke as they both drifted back to sleep, clutching each other in their arms, so full of content and so full of love. They had a lot to talk about but for now, in this moment, all they needed was each other.

**Author's Note:**

> DID I FIX IT!? 
> 
> ps. come visit me on tumblr and instagram at; daddariolife


End file.
